Harakia-San
: "They say I am dumb with a lot of stuff! But you're poking a D.E.M.O.N! That's way more dumb..." : ― Harakia-San Harakia-San is a 'Demon' or an 'Evil Spirit' too many people call her those names, but they are not really wrong too call her that, she lived in Tokyo, Japan went to school like a normal girl until she died in a tragic way by her school bullies. Harakia-San is one of the main protagonist's for HallowInsides: Shuppatsu-Ten ROBLOX series from a game called Royale High, "HallowInsides: Demons reborn as 7 sins" and "HallowInsides: Necklace waiting astray" Harakia-San is one of the Demons that was reborn into a sin it's unknown of what one she is but you would find out when the book and ROBLOX game comes out. Appearance Harakia-San's clothes were just a normal school outfit that everyone wore in that school, A White Azurese winter School coat, A Short light yellow mini skirt, A White long sleeved ruffle shirt and a Azure blue vest, and A black bow to hold up the vest, Long snowy white socks, Classical black School girl loafers. Personality She was a very shy girl she doesn't like getting screamed at or getting attacked she will end up crying if you show a bit of anger to her. But that has changed.. Shes dead now, you're going to be the one that shy, you're going to be the one that won't liked to be screamed at, you're not going to like being attacked, you're going to end up crying by her making you cry, she shows nothing to people, sadness? No, happiess? No, nothing will make her stop from killing you... Forms/States First state: She looks the same, same school outfit, same hair color and eye color her skin hasn't changed a bit. Second state: Just bleeding a bit from under the eye and a scar on her cheek. Third state: Shes now crying blood and now shes bleeding from her nose she still has the cut under her eye and on her cheek. Forth state: Same look as the 'Third state' but with uneven bob cut. Fifth state: Her outfit looks burned it's all black with white burn marks her skins pale or you could call it just white now, and shes not even looking at you shes looking to the side with a grin showing her sharp teeth. Sixth state: shes the same as the 'Fifth state' but she has black eyes and black finger tips. Seventh state: Shes giving a dead stare to you. you could see it even if she has black eyes. Eighth state: Shes holding a bloody knife while coming to you with a tight grip on the knife. Combat Weapons of Choice Harakia-San only has one weapon and it's a bloody knife that she found it's ONLY a knife! Can't be anything else! Magical powers She has normal powers of a ghost but she can turn into a human if she wants to and that's her first form/state. # Decelerated Aging. # Immortality. # Energy Independence. # Fear Inducement # Flight # Inaudibility # Inodorosity # Intangibility # Invisibility # Possession # Telekinesis # Telepathy Facts * Harakia-San could or could not be a real myth the creator of HallowInsides just chose the most spooky but a classic death story. * Harakia-San was made because the creator was seeing if 'She could trick ROBLOX people on Royale high to see if I hacked them by making them do this and then I follow them and give them rules to not turn around too fast." * The creator felt sad while making this because "People get bullied in real life in Japan for this stuff and to a fact that this character is the outcome of it..." it was dark for her while making Harakia-San. * Harakia-San was the 3rd character that was dead the 2nd is Jisoo's mother and 1st is Willow. Category:Demons that was reborn into a sin Category:Demon Category:Evil Spirit Category:Dead character Category:Hailix Category:Japanese character Category:Female Category:Urban Azurese Tale Category:HallowInsides: Demons reborn as 7 sins Category:HallowInsides: Necklace waiting astray